captain falcon pounds wario's fart box
by juicydickhugger
Summary: captain falcon is very interested in butts. wario's butt catches his eye and now falcon wants a piece of that. what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

captain falcon was driving in the blue falcon when all of a sudden, he got an erection. he was wearing his norml suit, so he couldn't get his penis out easily. he started to think about solid snake's ass as he drove, which made it to concentrate of the road ahead. he looked at his growing meat monster, and suddenly he crashed into another car. the impact jerked him around and made him ejaculate. captain falcon took off his sealbelt and got out of the car and found out that he had crashed into wario's car. the fat, ugly troll man got out of his pimpmobile and walked up to captain falcon.

"what are you doing?" wario asked. "pay attention to the road you asshole!"

"i'm sorry," falcon said. "i was just... i was just... really interested in pounding that ass."

"the fuck?!" wario asked. "i'm not gay!"

"you don't have to be gay the enjoy being falcon punched in the fart box," falcon replied.

"well, when you put it that way," wario said, "i'll do it."

"good," falcon said. "meet me at my house later tonight. you know where to go."

falcon god back into the blue falcon and went back home. wario continued to drive, and was unable to wait to be fucked in his poop chute.


	2. Chapter 2: wario's fart box

later that night, wario stopped at captain falcon's house. it was a complete mess, as if it were abandoned. wario was unsure if falcon was even in at the time, but wario was already too horny to turn back now. he might as well walk in, which is what he did with his stubby little legs. wario waddled into the house and shut the door behind him, and was greeted by a naked captain falcon.

"niuce to see you, wario!" falcon greeted. his erection stood at twenty inches. wario could swear that it was continuing to grow larger,b tu he wasnt sure. falcon walked towards wario, his cock and balls bouncing with every step he took.

"what a nice pensi," wario said. "it's still not gay, right?"

"only if the balls tough," falcon replied.

wario started to get nekkid, his obese ogre body showing off as falcon licked his lips. wario's three inch dick stood hard, it was nothing compared to falcon's massive fart hammer. wario was so nervous, he started to fart a lot.

"um, sorry," wario said.

"looks like i need to plug up your ass hoile!" falcon said. he bent wario over and started to fuck him hard. wario's fat jiggled with each falcon thruster, wario groaning in comfort as the cok drove deeper into wario's fart cave. wario was about to achieve ejaculation as falcon pulled out his cock from wario's ass. he moved over to wario's face, giving the greedy cock muncher what he wants.

"time to go ass to mouth!" captain falcon said, thrusting his cock inside. wario sucked on it as he farted really hard, hard enough to blow a hole through the wall of captain falcon's shitty house. falcon came in wario's mouth as wario butt blasted again, this time with projectile poop flying out of his asshole and burning a hole through the floor.

"what the fuck!" falcon exclaimec.

"sorry about that," wario said. "i had taco bell earlier."

"jesus wario, you need to warn me before you come over," he replied.

wario farted one more time, hard enough to bring the entire house down, seemingly crushing both naked men. were they dead?


	3. Chapter 3: dr mario molests falcon

captain falcon woke up in the hospital. he was greeted buy everyones favorite doctro, dr. mario. falcon was gravy injured, his whole body wrapped bandages.

"huh!" falcon said. "where am i?"

"you're in the hospital, dumbass," dr. mario. "thank goodness that solid snake called, otherwise you and wario would have been deaded."

"where's wario?"

"he's in surgery," dr. mario said. "he just couldn't stop farting and shitting all over the place."

"can i fuck him?!" falcon demanded. his cock was throbbing.

"no, i'll fuck you instead," dr. mario replied. "by the way, i'm not a real doctor."

dr. mario pulled out his dick and started to fuck captain falcon in the asshole. they fucked all night long. wario's farting problem wasn't able to be solved and so he got out of surgery.


	4. Chapter 4: donkey kongs luigi's dong

one day, luigi was at home masturbating to internet porn. he had heard that mario was sleeping with daisy, which sent the green plumber into a deep depression. now all he does is jerk off to anime furry dickgirl porn because why would any woman want to sleep with such a pathetic man? luigi was in the middle of a sweet jerk when out of nowhere, the door to his house broke down, revealing donkey kong!

"holy shit!" luigi said, "donkey kong!"

donkey kong pounded his chest and pointed at his crotch, his big dong konky hog erect at 23 inches. it was drizzling gorilla spunk at the tip at an alarming rate, which made luigi widen his eyes. he wondered if the dong was going to widen his third eye, too. donkey kong threw luigi to the ground and proceeded to penetrate the skinny plumber mario brother in his anus.

"woah, go easy dk!" luigi said. has cock would erect, but donkey kog was busy fart hammering luigi's rectum for luigi to get stiff in the pants. donkey kong growled, and released his hot monkey drizzle into luigi's poop tunnel. luigi was exhausted and collapsed to the to floor and ejected cum from his ass and onto donkey kongs ball zak.

"mmm, rape," donkey kong said as he picked up lugi and walked off with him in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5: even gayer

captain falcon and wario left the hospital holding hands. however, the ran into sold snake who seemed to be angry.

"you never called me," snake said. "what happened?"

"well, snack, i was distracted," falcon said.

"and who is this?"

"my name is wario," wario said, farting.

"hmm, nice ass," snake said. "you know what? i'm not angry anymore."

"really?" falcon ased?

"let's get a little kinkier..." snake said. "you and wario at my place later tonight."

"sounds like a plan," falcon said.

captain falcon and waroi arrived at snakes houser in the night, a big black house that was very hard to see. they went inside and were greeted by snake who was wearing only a thong.

"gentleman," sneka said. "time to get freaky."

"let's do it." falson agreed, taking off his clothes "let's widen wario's fart box!"

"wah," wario said. "now that sounds like a good idea!"

it didn't take long for both muscly men to be balls deep in wario's rectal teceiver, with each thrust making wario blast ass. it was starting to smell like poo, but no one cared because it was a freaky sex night and wario was the butt of honor. they were pounding warioi's ass like two trains running into a tunnel at the same tim. if only there were a way for this night to get better, there would but wario was already satisfied by the two homosecksual men hammering his shitter.

"what a fucking ass!" snake said. "where have you been all my life you fat fucking booty montser?!"

"i-i-i was waiting for ouy!" wairo said. he started to cum as his ass was filled with falcon sperm and snake spunk.

"pull out!" falcon said. he removed his shit covered dic and started smacking wario's face with it while snake ate wario's ass like a yoshi eating fruit. just then, the wall broke down! and donkey kong stormed in with luigi riding his monkey dick.

"woah what the!" wario said. donkey kong threww luigir aside and pinned down wario. the gorilla meat monster powed itno wario's gaping anus which was already loaded with buff mucsle man cum. wario screamed as he could feel his insides stretched open by the donkey dick.

"dude!" snake said to luigi, "are you okay!"

"dk is love," luigi said, "dk is life."


	6. Chapter 6: the penis of time

captain falcon pounded luigi's asshole as the green plumber sucked off snake's cock. wario was being given a poounding in the ass hole by donkey kong and started to feel his asshole get recked. sudenyle, the house blew up! everyone appeared to be dead, except not really.

"what the fuck!" snake asked. "otacn, give the report you fruity ass fag!"

"snake, how many times have i toled you," otacan asked, "don't have an orgy without me."

ganondorf appeared, laughing. "hello fools," ganon said. the big black redhaed man towered over all the men, except donky kog who was still balls deep in wario. literally, his balls were in wario's rectum.

"ganondorf!" captain falcon stood up, cock erekt.

"lucky for you, my penis has been hard the whole time!" ganondorf said. "now, feast your euyes on thhis!"

ganondorf got naked and revealed his fifty inch ganondork. everyone was in awe. it was big, black, hard, and steaming. the king of evil's pecker made every one in the world stop and realize what an amazing cock it actually was.

"time to rape!" ganondorf said. he mounted the falcon and penetrsted his anus. falcon struggled but the influence of cock was too much. his bowels were heating up due to ganon's cock steam.

"snake! do something" falcon said. snake was busy masturbating to a picture of shulk's booty.

then, out of nowehre, ganondorf was stabbed... in the butt... with a dick! it was... link's dick! "hyahhh1!" link screamed!

"you!" ganonfdord said. "not into the pit! it burns!"

ganon suddenly startdf to glowe, and then, he disappeared. link had done it. he was the legendary cock of time. but what now?

"i'm still horny," snake said.

"i know," falcon said, looking at luigi, "let's go fuck mewtwo."

will they fuck mewtwo? will dk get his balls out of wario's ass? is strill lugi a cuck? find out next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: mewtwo dong

captain falcon, snake, wario, luigi and donkey kong made it all the way over the to mysterious lab where mewtwo was. mewtwo was busy jerking it, which made it easy for the captian tow fuck him. falcon stuck his penis in mewtwo's butt hole, fucking the psychis creature until he came all over snake's face. snake started to suck mewtwo off, draining even more cum from the purple dong. falcon came too, filling mewtwo up with falcon sperm while wario and luigi were anally fisted by donkey kong.

"yes!" falcon exclaimed. he blew his load into mewtwo again, and farted as well. snake busted a nut all over mewtwos cock, and swordfought his penis as well.

"now, round two!" mewtwo said. he started to fuck falcon in the ass, while fisting snake in the asshole. luigi was involved too, eating mewtwo's ass while wariong sat on dk's face, farting. wario was farting a lot, shitting on donkey kong's face while ejaculating into the air, covering luigi with his fluids.

they all fucked into the dawn, until bowser showed up, his penis hard. what was going to happen next?


	8. Chapter 8: sonic the hedgehog joins isis

in green hill zone, sonic the hedgehog was running around having fun. then, all of a sudden, robotnick showed up.

"hahaha," robotnik said, "i've kidnapped tails you fucking bitch!"

"what!" sonic said.

"take a look!"

robotnik showed a videio which showed a video of tails in captivity. then, tails was decapititatoed by robotnik's henhcman.

"tails! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" sonic said. he didn't know what to do.

"that video makes my penis hardl," robotnig said. "i want to masturbate over tails's beheaded body."

"you son of a bitch!" sonic said. he took out a gun and shot robotnik to deth. and now he was dead. sonic had avenged tails, but now what could he do? there was only one thing sonic the hedgehog could do now: join isis.


	9. Chapter 9: the one where people die

bowser had appeared at the orgy holding his fifty inch pesni, an obelisk that was on fire. had jumped over to wario, which his flaming penis, combined with wario's butt basters, set off a large fire that burned down the walls of the lab. donkey wanted that action too, so he turned over to solid snake with a grin on his face.

"what do you thing youre doing?" snake asked. he soon had a frightened look on his fafce like a child that had ended up in the middle of the street. "oh no!"

"wooh hoo hoo!" dk's cock was eretc again. he forced his massive gorilla gouger into snak's butthole, anallly disgracing the solid snacker.

"wah! somebode help me!" wario screamed. bowser's cock was sabotaging wario's in nards, burning away to lining of wario's intestines.

"aloha snack bar!" sonic said. he puled out a machine gun. what was he going to do?

"sonic!" falcon said. "what are you doing? that's shadow's thing you tardo!"

"not today!" sonic said. he pulled the trigger and shot, making the gun usable. "for the great baller, charles barkley, i will avenge you for what they did to you in space jam!"

donkey kong was hit by one of the bullets, killing him and making his penis cum, filling snake with dead donkey sprem. "fuck i didn't cum yet!" snake said. he removed the cock from his anus, which in turn made solid snale shitt cum.

"it's weegee time!" luigi said as he sucked on snake's cock. however, sonic had other ideas, firing his gun at snake. mewtwo, though, used his psycic powers to stop the bullets and send them flying back at sonic, piercing him and killing the hedghog.

"you saved me!" snake said.

"who said anything about that?" mewtow said. he picked up sonic's gun and shot snake in the head, explodering his noggin and killing him.

"snake!" falcon cried, his cock was at maxium throbb levels. "you killed my husbando you fucking monster!"

captain falcon tried to kill mewtwo, but the pokemon was much fadter. "nice try," mewtwo mocked. "but now, i must make sure my conquest is just!"

mewqto flew over to bowser, who was still fucking wario's asshole. wario was worn out, his ass was on literal fire.

"you think you can stop me!" bowser laughed. he pulled his burning cock out of wario's ass and ejaculated fire onto mewtwo. mewtwo, however, appeared behind bowser and fucked him in his ass. captain falcon knew what he had to do now.

"FALCON... COCK KNOCKER!"

and with that, captain falcon delievered a kick harder than regirock's penis to bowser's ball sack, destreoying bowser's testicles and killing him. falcon then delivedred his next kick to mewtwo's head, crushing his skulll and murderign him.

"finally, we are feree," falcon said mournfully. he looked over to the dead bodies of snake and donkey kong. wario was in no condition to fuck again, his asshole was pulvirized beyond belief. luigi, however, was still ready to go.

"come on, luigi," falsocn commanded, "let's get out of here."

luigi held hands with falcon and left the dark laboratory. they were going to find a hotel rto make sexy love in now that snake and wario were dead.

(ps: next chapter is the final one.)


	10. Chapter 10: falcon gets dicked

catpain falcon and luigi went to the hotel in order to fuck. falcon was doing a sexy dance and stripggning, while luigi was masturbating to it.

"huah!" falcon exclaimed. "i am going to pound your anus so hard!"

"weegee ready!"

lugi bent over and showed off his gapping asshole, which made falcon's dick twitch with amazement. he was so horny right now that he did not hetistiate to stick his cock in luigi's butthole. falcons' balls were slapping against luigi's testicels, creating an amazing rhtym of ball slappage. falcon then cum in luigi, filling the skinny plumber with his baby gravy. but luigi don't get pregnat and babby do not get formed.

"hyes!" falcon pulled out his dick and smacked luigi's ass with it.

"wah! you have sex without me?!" wario shouted. he dashed into the httol room with a knife and sliced off captain falcon's dick. falcon let out a scream to pierce the heavens.

"my dick! nooooooooooooooo!" falcon cired.

"let's see you get fucked in the ass now!" wario said, shoving falcon's severed member into his ass. he then stabbed captain falcon in the chest, killing him. luigie was scarred.

"now you, luigi," wario said. however, there was a different plan, as link showed up and stabbed wario in the head. wario die. link then decided to fuck luigi. they then got married and went to hyrule on vacation.


End file.
